The present invention relates to a chat system for exchanging information between terminal devices of a computer system a terminal device of the chat system, display method of the chat system, and a recording medium used for execution thereof.
A conversational chat system for exchanging information between terminal devices is known. FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a structural example of such chat system. In the chat system, a chat server 2 which is a host computer, and plural terminal devices 3 to 6 are connected through a network 1 of public circuits, and the chat server 2, when receiving messages from the terminal devices 3 to 6, transmits them immediately to other terminal devices 3 to 6, so that conversations by characters among operators who operate the individual terminal devices are realized.
In the chat system, the statement and the corresponding speaker""s name are displayed in the terminal devices 3 to 6. Therefore, when plural statements are uttered simultaneously, the speakers are not confused, and the content of the statement is securely transmitted to other operators, so that opinions may be exchanged smoothly. Besides, the statements displayed in the terminal devices 3 to 6 can be directly saved as text data, and proceedings may be easily configured from the text data.
On the other hand, as seen in the recent boom of intranet, the electronic revolution of office is progressing rapidly, but little has been discussed so far about electronic handling of office conversations playing vital roles in collaborative works (exchange of information, greeting, etc.).
The conventional chat system (for example, the real-time meeting of IRC or Nifty) is based on exclusive engagement in the meeting, but for use in such office conversations, the system must be designed to be used while doing work. Yet, the conventional chat system does not make the best of electronic conversations.
The invention is devised in the light of the above situation, and it is an object thereof to present a display method of a chat system having a notice function for use while working in an office and an information extracting function enabled by electronic processing of conversations, and a recording medium for use in execution thereof.
A terminal device of a chat system according to a first aspect of the invention comprises means for displaying conversations by characters in plural channels, and displaying, out of the conversations, the conversation in the main channel and conversations in other channels in individual regions of one display screen, and means for displaying an inputted statement in an intermediate region of the individual regions.
In the terminal device of above chat system, the conversation in the main channel and conversations in other channels are displayed in individual regions of one display screen, and the statement inputted from a local keyboard is displayed in an intermediate region of the individual regions of the main channel and other channels, so that the conversations in other channels can be viewed while chatting by paying attention to the conversation content of the presently speaking channel (main channel).
A chat system according to a second aspect of the invention comprises the terminal device of the chat system in the first aspect of the invention.
In this chat system, the terminal device displays the conversation in the main channel and conversations in other channels in individual regions of one display screen, and the statement inputted from a local keyboard is displayed in an intermediate region of the individual regions of the main channel and other channels, so that the conversations in other channels can be viewed while chatting by paying attention to the conversation content of the presently speaking channel (main channel).
A display method of a chat system according to a third aspect of the invention is characterized by displaying conversations by characters in plural channels, and displaying, out of the conversations, the conversation in the main channel and conversations in other channels in individual regions of one display screen, and displaying an inputted statement in an intermediate region of the individual regions.
In a display method of a chat system according to a fourth aspect of the invention, the conversation in the main channel and the conversations in other channels are displayed in a time series so that the latest statement may be displayed at the position closest to the intermediate region of the individual regions.
In a display method of a chat system according to a fifth aspect of the invention, other channel is replaced into a main channel when the statement of the corresponding channel in the region of the other channel is specified.
In a display method of a chat system according to a sixth aspect of the invention, URL (uniform resource locator) displayed in conversation is stored together with the statements for a specific number of lines before and after the URL, a list of URLs is displayed according to an instruction, and the selected URL is listed and displayed together with the statement.
In a display method of a chat system according to a seventh aspect of the invention, the stored URLs and the statements for a specific number of lines before and after the URLs are registered in a database, and are listed and displayed according to an instruction.
In a display method of a chat system according to an eighth aspect of the invention, a keyword is set, and when the keyword is displayed in display of a conversation, the keyword is displayed in bold type or a specified sound is generated, and when the keyword is received while conversation is not displayed, the screen is returned to the conversation display, and the keyword is emphasized.
In a display method of a chat system according to a ninth aspect of the invention, the keywords are stored together with the statements for a specific number of lines before and after the keywords, and the keywords and the statements are listed and displayed according to an instruction.
In a display method of a chat system according to a tenth aspect of the invention, the keywords and the statements are listed and displayed at the end of conversation.
In a display method of a chat system according to an eleventh aspect of the invention, after storing the keyword, when the keyword is inputted, it is listed and displayed together with the statements.
In a display method of a chat system according to a twelfth aspect of the invention, at the end of the conversation, the keywords are registered together with the statements in a list application program provided outside, and are saved after end of the conversation.
In a display method of a chat system according to a thirteenth aspect of the invention, participants in the conversation are listed and displayed, and the telephone is connected to the selected participants.
A recording medium according to a fourteenth aspect of the invention records a computer program of a display method of a chat system comprising a step of sending and receiving conversations in plural channels, a step of displaying, out of the conversations in plural channels, the conversation in the main channel and conversations in other channels in individual regions of one display screen, and a step of displaying an inputted statement in an intermediate region of the individual regions.
In the display method of the chat system according to the third aspect of the invention and the computer system controlled by the program recorded in the recording medium according to the fourteenth aspect, the conversation in the main channel and conversations in other channels are displayed in individual regions of one display screen, and the statement inputted from a local keyboard is displayed in an intermediate region of the individual regions of the main channel and other channels, so that the conversations in other channels can be viewed while chatting by paying attention to the conversation content of the presently speaking channel (main channel).
In a recording medium according to a fifteenth aspect of the invention, the step of displaying the conversation in the main channel and the conversations in other channels in individual regions of one display screen, displays in a time series the latest statement at the position closest to the intermediate region of the individual regions.
In the display method of the chat system according to the fourth aspect of the invention and the computer system controlled by the program recorded in the recording medium according to the fifteenth aspect of the invention, the conversation in the main channel (the presently chatting channel) and conversations in other channels are displayed in a time series so that the latest statement may be displayed at the position closest to the intermediate region of the individual regions of the main channel and other channels. Therefore, the conversation contents in the main channel and other channels can be reviewed from the latest one while chatting into the main channel.
A recording medium according to a sixteenth aspect of the invention comprises a step of replacing other channel with the main channel when the statement in the region of other channel is specified.
In the display method of the chat system according to the fifth aspect of the invention and the computer system controlled by the program recorded in the recording medium according to the sixteenth aspect of the invention, when the statement in the region of other channel is specified, this channel becomes the main channel. As a result, the operator can immediately participate in the conversation of interesting topic or curious subject.
A recording medium according to a seventeenth aspect of the invention records a computer program of a display method of a chat system comprising a step of sending and receiving conversations in plural channels, a step of displaying the conversations, a step of storing the URL displayed in the conversations together with the statements for a specific number of lines before and after the URL, a step of displaying a list of URLs according to an instruction, and a step of displaying a list of the selected URL together with the statement.
In the display method of the chat system according to the sixth aspect of the invention and the computer system controlled by the program recorded in the recording medium according to the seventeenth aspect of the invention, the URL displayed in conversation is stored together with the statements for a specific number of lines before and after it. According to an instruction from the operator, a list of URL is displayed, and the selected URL is listed and displayed together with the statements for a specific number of lines before and after it.
When a URL appears in conversation, it is often preceded or accompanied by an explanation (for example, this URL is interesting in this point, someone needed the information about something, etc.). Therefore, by extracting the context simultaneously with the character string of URL, important information can be picked up from the conversation. Furthermore, by registering it in the database, a useful information database accessible any time can be configured from ordinary conversations.
A recording medium according to an eighteenth aspect of the invention comprises a step of registering the stored URL and the statements for a specific number of lines before and after the URL in a database, and a step of displaying a list of registered URL and the statements for a specific number of lines before and after the URL according to an instruction.
In the display method of the chat system according to the seventh aspect of the invention and the computer system controlled by the program recorded in the recording medium according to the eighteenth aspect of the invention, the URL displayed in conversation is stored together with the statements for a specific number of lines before and after it, and the stored URL and the statements for a specific number of lines before and after it are registered in the database. According to an instruction from the operator, a list of URL is displayed together with the statements for a specific number of lines before and after it.
When a URL appears in conversation, it is often preceded or accompanied by an explanation (for example, this URL is interesting in this point, someone needed the information about something, etc.). Therefore, by registering in the database, a useful information database accessible any time can be configured from ordinary conversations.
A recording medium according to a nineteenth aspect of the invention records a computer program of a display method of a chat system comprising a step of sending and receiving conversations in plural channels, a step of displaying the conversations, a step of setting a keyword, a step of displaying the keyword in bold type or generating a specified sound when the keyword is displayed during display of the conversation, and a step of returning to the display of conversation when the keyword is received while conversation is not displayed.
In the display method of the chat system according to the eighth aspect of the invention and the computer system controlled by the program recorded in the recording medium according to the nineteenth aspect of the invention, by setting a keyword, when the keyword is displayed during display of conversation, the keyword is displayed in bold type or specified sound is generated to emphasize the keyword. When the keyword is received while conversation is not displayed, the display of conversation is returned to emphasize the keyword.
Accordingly, the operator, by setting, for example, the own name as the keyword, can reply immediately when his (her) name is called if not exclusively engaged in the conversation, and therefore can do other work at ease. At the same time, the calling side also feels at ease that the partner will respond when his (her) name is called, so that the participants can speak at ease if not exclusively engaged in the conversation.
A recording medium according to a twentieth aspect of the invention includes a step of storing the keyword together with the statements for a specific number of lines before and after the keyword.
In the display method of the chat system according to the ninth aspect of the invention and the computer system controlled by the program recorded in the recording medium according to the twentieth aspect of the invention, by setting a keyword, when the keyword is displayed during display of conversation, the keyword is stored together with the statements for a specific number of lines before after it. According to an instruction from the operator, the keyword is listed and displayed together with the statements for a specific number of lines before and after it.
Accordingly, the operator, by setting, for example, the own name as the keyword, can reply immediately and confirm the context, too, when his (her) name is called if not exclusively engaged in the conversation, and therefore can do other work at ease. At the same time, the calling side also feels at ease that the partner will respond if the name is called, so that the participants can speak at ease if not exclusively engaged in the conversation.
A recording medium according to a twenty-first aspect of the invention includes a step of listing and displaying the keyword together with the statement at the end of the conversation.
In the display method of the chat system according to the tenth aspect of the invention and the computer system controlled by the program recorded in the recording medium according to the twenty-first aspect of the invention, by setting a keyword, when the keyword is displayed during display of conversation, the keyword is stored together with the statements for a specific number of lines before after it. At the end of the conversation, the keyword is listed and displayed together with the statements for a specific number of lines before after it.
Accordingly, the operator, by setting, for example, the own name as the keyword, can review for which reasons he is called during the day and check for works left undone.
A recording medium according to a twenty-second aspect of the invention includes a step of listing and displaying the keyword together with the statement, when the keyword is inputted, after a step of storing the keyword together with the statement for a specific number of lines before and after the keyword.
In the display method of the chat system according to the eleventh aspect of the invention and the computer system controlled by the program recorded in the recording medium according to the twenty-second aspect of the invention, by setting a keyword, when the keyword is displayed during display of conversation, the keyword is stored together with the statements for a specific number of lines before after it. By input from a local keyboard, when the operator speaks, the keyword is listed and displayed together with the statements for a specific number of lines before after it.
Accordingly, the operator, by setting, for example, the own name as the keyword, can return to the terminal device when his (her) name is called while staying away from the terminal device, and immediately confirm the calling of the name and its context.
A recording medium according to a twenty-third aspect of the invention includes a step of registering the keyword together with the statement in a list application program provided outside at the end of conversation.
In the display method of the chat system according to the twelfth aspect of the invention and the computer system controlled by the program recorded in the recording medium according to the twenty-third aspect of the invention, by setting a keyword, when the keyword is displayed during display of conversation, the keyword is stored together with the statements for a specific number of lines before after it. At the end of conversation, the keyword is registered together with the statements for a specific number of lines before and after it in a list application program provided outside, and is saved after conversation.
Accordingly, the operator, by setting, for example, the own name as the keyword, can review for which reasons he has been called, save the record, and check for works left undone.
A recording medium according to a twenty-fourth aspect of the invention records a computer program of a display method of a chat system including a step of sending and receiving conversations in plural channels, a step of displaying the conversations, a step of listing and displaying participants in the conversations, and a step of connecting the selected participants by telephone.
In the display method of the chat system according to the thirteenth aspect of the invention and the computer system controlled by the program recorded in the recording medium according to the twenty-fourth aspect of the invention, by listing and displaying the participants in the conversations and connecting the participants selected by the operator by telephone, the operator can connect by telephone by easy operation when wishing to speak directly person to person during conversation.
The above and further objects and features of the invention will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with the accompanying drawings.